Fate
by whitetiger-isabella
Summary: They knew of each other and felt something, but never told. That is until something happens. InuKag


Hey people. This is a nice one shot. But warning, this contains RAPE, so if you do like it you can just skip through it, unless you are UNDER the age of EIGHTEEN, then DON'T READ. It's short and might move a little fast, but can you please tell me your thoughts on it. Thank you. And I don't own Inuyasha and friends. Hope you like the story. I'll stop talking so that you can read this. Oh before I forget, this is a one-shot.

* * *

Walking down a desert street, full of abandon houses, the road is cover in overgrown weeds and the cloudy midnight sky proves not much lights but a lot of shadows. Her raven black hair and long flowing light dress blows in the slight breeze. Her dark brown eyes watch every shadow that she passes. She starts to hum to herself to keep herself calm. When she hears a noise behind her, she turns and looks into a shadow and sees brown eyes staring back at her. She steps back in alarm as he takes a step forward, as he steps into the light. She sees that he has shoulder length brown hair pull back in a pony tail. Fear flashes in her eyes as I man starts to walk towards her and her back touches the wall behind her as she realize that she is trapped in a corner with no way out.

She tries to push him away, but he grabs her wrists and holds them above her head, pinning them against the wall. Fear shows clearly in her eyes as he is just inches from her face. Tears start to slowly come down as she tries to scream, but nothing comes out. He smirks and his eyes are as cold as steel. He puts both of her hands in one of his as his other hand grabs her breast and starts to rub it hard. She struggles to get free of his grips, but he just tightens his hold on her as he pushes himself against herself. He whispers softly in her ear, "You know you like. So why fight." She tenses up as she looks at him with fearful eyes. She whispers softly, "Please…..stop."

He smirks as he moves his hand from her breast down her stomach. He slips his right hand into her pant and he starts to rub her slit. He pushes a finger into her and tears slide down the side of her face as her trembling voice says softly, "….please….stop…" He smirks coldly at her as his slides his finger in and out of her roughly. She struggles to free herself from his grip, but to no prevail. He pulls his right hand out of her and his grabs her with both hand as throws her down on the ground. Her head hits the pavement as he starts to undo his pant. He walks over to her as she feels blood coming from the back of her head and fear shows clearly in her eyes. He lefts up her dress as he gets on top of her. She tries to crawl away but he just pushes his self on her. He removes his dick from his pant and pushes it in her warm tight hole. She screams as he thrust into her hard, blood starts to come slowly out with every thrust as he keeps going harder and faster. She tries to scream, tries to yell stop, but nothing comes out.

He pushes her dress up farer, so that it's now showing her breasts. He takes her breast into his mouth and bit now on the nipple as he keeps thrusting into her. She whimpers as waves of pain travel over her body. She tries again to push him off but he caught her arms and pushes above her head as he moves his head to her neck. He bits the side of her neck hard, peer the skin. He starts to taste her warm blood. She tightly closes her eyes from the unbearable pain, unable to scream. He thrust into her hard, he screams as he explodes in her. He thrust again as he whisper, with a smirk, "Scream my little angel." Tear fall from her eyes in streams as she hears a noise coming from around the corner. He stops as he hears the noise to and he looks to see another man about the same age as the girl. He says in an annoyed voice, "What are you looking at."

Anger flashes in the man's aqua eyes as he looks at the girl under the bastard. He sees blood on the ground from the poor girl and he tries to suppress his anger, but it comes out. He rushes to the man on top of the girl as he pulls out his knife from behind his back, where he had place at the top of his blue jeans. The man pulls out of the girl so that she screams form the pain which enrage the man more. The two man rush towards each other as she tries to crawl away. She slowly crawls painfully behind a trash can as she see the man, that has pulled the knife, stab the other man in the stomach and the brought the knife down to the man's dick.

The man holding the knife says with a sneer, "Leave. Or you won't be a man anymore." The other man slowly back away, but after a few steps he turns to her and gives her a look that says that this isn't the end of it. He runs as the man with the knife starts to walk towards her. She tries to crawls farer away from him with fearful eyes. He puts the knife back into his blood stain pant as he slows his path towards her. His ripped shirt shows off his chest, as he whips some threads of his silver hair that came out of his loose pony tail, covers a little over his golden brown eyes full with concern. He says softly as he tries to concentrate on just helping her, instead of running after the bastard and killing him, "It's alright. I won't hurt you."

She didn't know what to do, but she could not do anything as she slowly starts to lose consciousness. He knees down next to her as she grows weaker from the lost of blood. She loses consciousness and he carefully takes her in his arms. He carries her to his house and lays her down on the sofa, so that he can go to the kitchen. He comes back with a baggy blue shirt and a warm washcloth. He pushes the cloth to her head to stop the bleeding when she opens up her eyes. Fear showing clearly in the eyes that looks at him. He says sweetly, "Don't be afraid. I need to stop the bleeding." She feels the blood still coming down the back of her head as he pulls away a little to see what she is going to do. She nods and he starts to add a little press to stop the bleeding.

He puts her hand on the cloth and gets up and leaves the room. She looks around the room confuse, she doesn't know how she had gotten here, and all she remembers was that she was being raped when this guy shows up. He comes back into the room and he walks slowly towards her. He says softly, "I started a bath for you. You need to get clean up. If that alright with you, I'll help you to the tube." He holds his hand out to her. She takes it with a slight nod as she tries to stand, but she soon gets dizzy and starts to sway. He quickly catches her to make sure that she wouldn't fall, she smiles gratefully at him. He helps her to the tube as they walk there slowly. He helps her out of her dress and into the tube. He places the shirt on the sink and turns to leave, but he hears a small whisper, "please…stay." He turns to look at her stock that she would say that, but he stay to help her get the blood out of her hair.

When she was done, he helps her out of the tube and to put the shirt. The shirt comes down to her knees as she tries to stand there holding tightly to him as if she lets go the world would slip away for her. He slowly walks with her to a spear bathroom and helps her into the bed. He was about to turn, when he feels a hand on his arm. He looks into her dark brown eyes looking for any clue what he was suppose to do. She looks at him with pleading eyes as she whisper, "stay with me…" He sits on the side of her bed as she moves a little closer. She moves towards him slowly as she puts her head on his chest. He raps his arms around her slowly, and to his surprise she does not seem afraid. He sits back so that his back in resting on the head board with her on his lap and he is holding her closely. The draft into a peaceful sleep

* * *

Sorry about this. But I didn't use any names. But you should be able to tell that the girl is Kagome and the guy with the knife is Inuyasha, but the other guy is Koga. They all know each other and Inuyasha does care about Kagome he just never had the guts to tell her. Shrugs maybe now he will. I don't know. Smiles Anyways, I hope you like the story. Please review pleas.

Lost Tiger Soul


End file.
